Regin Estelle Loire Bastien do Charles
| Caption = Regin | Kana = レギン＝エステル＝ロワール＝バスティアン＝ド＝シャルル | Romaji = Regin Esuderu Rowaru Basuteian do Syaruru | Casualname = Regin | name = Regin Estelle Loire Bastien do Charles | Haircolor = Blonde | Eyecolor = Blue Jade (Anime) | Age = 16 (Arc One) 17 (Arc Two) | Gender=Female | Birthplace= Nice, Brune | Status=Alive | Occupation= Prince of Brune (Pre Brune Civil War) Queen of Brune (Post Brune Civil War) Queen of Zhcted (Tigre's ascension) | Position = Head Monarch | Territory= Nice Silesia | Japseiyu= Yukiyo Fujii |Engdub = Natalie HooverFunimation English Dub Announcement }} Regin Estelle Loire Bastien do Charles, also known as Regin, is one of the supporting characters in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. A prominent figure in Brune, Regin took her role as Prince Regnas as Brune's legitimate heir after her father, King Faron fell ill. Unlike her royal relatives Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon, who used her father's sickness for their quest of domination, all Regin ever wished for was Brune's peace and freedom. During it's civil war, Regin become one of Tigrevurmud Vorn and the Silver Meteor Army's supporters until Thenardier's downfall and death in Mereville Plains, after which she was recognized as heir and succeeded her father as the Queen of Brune. Character Information Appearance Regin has a short curly hair as well as slender body figure, with her normal bust-size and body figure. In her prince appearance, she is often seen in the male regal costume and wears a crown. Prior her exile through her faked death, Regin is seen with only a piece of cloth wrapped around her body. When she was under protection by the Silver Meteor Army, Regin was seen wearing one of Titta's outfits until Badouin's visit. In an anime describing her official armor, the princess was seen wearing the whole silver armor, with two shoulder pads covered her shoulders entirely and her armors covered everything but her half her breasts. As the queen of the kingdom, Regin is often seen in a much regal female costume with short skirt (dress in anime). Unlike her former alter-ego however, she does not wear a crown (Light Novel OnlyLight Novel). Personality Regin is a soft, sweet mannered and gentle princess who wishes for Brune's peace and freedom. Amiable by her people, Regin would do anything to maintain Brune's peace and stability, even though she is powerless and less influential than her father and Brune's other prominent figures. She is also a strong woman who believes hope exists. History Regin was born to King Faron and the late Queen Nina. For the sake of her late mother and herself since queens who bore only daughters were scornedLight Novel Volume 4 Chapter 5Anime Episode 11, and the chances of a princess succeeding the throne as ruler were low, Regin had to disguise herself as a boy and used her alter-ego, Prince Regnas, as Brune's rightful heir after Faron. During her days as Regnas, Regin learned about various subject in her life, from politics to even her self defense from various peers, especially Jeanne. Six years prior to the beginning of the series, during a hunting festival at Vincennes, Regin snuck away from her supervisor and met Tigre-the only child of the lord of Alsace- and becoming curious over the boy carrying a bow she questioned aloud if he could actually use it, where she is astonished to see Tigre's archery skills in shooting a bird with incredible accuracy. She then watched him carve it and prepare a fire to cook it with, nervously biting into it she was delighted as it was the first freshly cooked meal she had ever had. As the festival ended "Prince Regnas" made Tigre promise neither of them would tell anyone not even their fathers of the encounter. Also, due to his kindness, Regin seemly grew fond of Tigre but was too timid to express it. Her popularity in Brune rose due to her benevolence and sweet mannered behavior, which was beloved by her people. However, due to her lack of past achievements or experience in battle, Regin was overshadowed by her father's illustrious charisma and prestige and even as a prince, she was belittled by Brune's royal ministers and aristocrats. Among them were her royal relatives, Thenardier and Ganelon, who viewed her as inadequate to be Brune's future ruler and became her obstacles for the sake of their plans to seek domination over Brune. Chronology Battle of Dinant Plains and "Death" Prior to Brune's turbulent times, Regin participated in her first battle at Dinant Plains by leading a 25,000 strong army. According to "his" peers, the reason for the "prince's" involvement in this war was for "him" to gain experience on the battlefield. Unfortunately, the battle was a catastrophe as the Brune Army (except Tigre, Zion, Bertrand, Mashas and others) were decimated by the Zhcted Army led by a Vanadis in just one night. As the Zhcted army launched their surprise attack a group of assassins attempted to kill her, as her guards sacrificed themselves to defend her Regin, leaving her no other choice but to escape from the battle with her servant Jeanne. Despite eventually losing Jeanne during her escape, Regin attempted to return to Nice but Ganelon had already made his move by holding a funeral for the deceased "prince", Knowing she was powerless to confront both Thenardier and Ganelon in her current condition without proof of her identity, Regin had to flee for Agnes since it was also Jeanne's hometown. Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 5 Her disappearance however further deteriorated Brune's civil turmoil, where rumors about her death "death" not only caused Faron to withdraw from politics, it also motivated both Thenardier and Ganelon to use her father's sickness as a stepping stone in their quest for total domination. While settling in one of Agnes's villages, Regin was shocked to hear about Tigre's survival and his position as a Prisoner of War under Eleonora Viltaria, the same Vanadis who defeated the Brune army a month ago. As days passed by, she also heard more about Tigre's reputation via his exploits, from his battle to liberate Alsace from Thenardier Army to a battle against Navarre Knights in Orange Plains. Unexpected Reunion With Tigre However, her hiding days in Agnes was short lived when Brune's continuing turmoil spread the entire kingdom, with Thenardier and Ganelon made their move to eliminate Tigre. To make matters worst, Muozinel Army was invading Brune through Agnes and plundered most of Agnes's villages and captured its residents as slaves, forcing Regin to flee away from her pursuers. Luckily, she was rescued by Tigre who appeared to be the Silver Meteor Army's commander and scouting in Agnes. When Tigre introduced himself to her since he didn't know her real identity, Regin was relief to meet the archer again before passing out in Tigre arms and she was taken into the Silver Meteor Army's camp. Even with her worsen fatigue, Regin refused to eat and remained insecure towards anyone until Tigre came by and chat with her. She continued to interact with Tigre before his next war, from drinking their soup to her bath. Eventually after the Muozinel Army retreated from Brune, the Silver Meteor Army was still camped in Agnes. Regin came into Tigre camp and told Tigre that she needed to talk with him in private, but Tigre insisted that since he was trusted by Elen and his people, he would have at least two person at his side (which was Lim and Mashas). Regin then made her surprising revelation to everyone: she was the rumored "dead" Prince Regnas from the Dinant Plains, much to Mashas' stunning shock. Regin explained her stories to everyone, from her survival in Dinant Plains to her encounter with Tigre in Agnes, whose desires in defeating Thenardier seemly sharing her goal as well. Role as Silver Meteor Army's Support During the civil war of Brune, Regin stayed on the back lines along with Titta during her care as HVA (High Valuable Assets) for the Silver Meteor Army. Through under custody of the Silver Meteor Army, Regin couldn't help herself but to worry that unless Thenardier and Ganelon are stopped, Brune would tear itself apart from within. Because Tigre agreed to help her quest to regain her and her family's power, Regin decided to ally herself with the new army. The following day after the Silver Meteor Army's victory in a battle in Vincennes Plains, Regin gathered with the Silver Meteor Army. During their breakfast, Tigre chose to firstly confirm the princess bloodline instead of battling against Thenardier again. Regin described the Saint-Groel as one of her family's sacred sites in Brune. She showed the first three routes for the Holy Grotto where Tigre and his expedition team would use the second route for the Mosha Temple since it was closest to their camp. Prior Tigre's preparations, Regin was among the twelve men expedition for the Holy-Grotto. Upon their arrival to Mosha Temple, Regin searched and pressed a hidden switch that unlocked a secret passage way (which was under the statue that was pushed by Tigre, Rurick and Bertrand). The group ventured through the hidden caverns while looking at the the cavern design, especially a mural about a knight who aiming a arrow towards a three headed monster. To Regin surprise, Thenardier and his twenty men were already outraced Tigre's expedition team by using another route into the Holy Grotto and were waiting for them at the Holy Grotto's gates. When the princess angrily asked how Thenardier-a non House Charles member,-could enter the sacred place so easily, Thenardier's only reply was he didn't need to answer to the would-be dead princess. As Steid came after the princess, Regin was protected by Tigre, Rurick and Bertrand while escaping from the caverns. When a sudden earthquake shook Saint-Groel, Regin left with Rurick. After reuniting with Elen and the others in Mosha Temple, Regin was crying while blaming herself for the incident despite Rurick's reassurances of Tigre's survival. When Elen immediately told Rurick to prepare 2,000 soldiers for Artishem, Regin asked the Silver Flash Vanadis what would she going to do while reaching Artishem, to which Elen replied that they would go to Saint-Groel again for Tigre. On their way to the ruined city though, both Regin and Elen saw a Black Light blighting from afar and rushed their horses for the site, seemly confirming Tigre's survival. While roaming around the ruined Artishem, Regin also saw Tigre was lying unconscious within the crater along with Bertrand's corpse. After the incident, Regin was among of many peers who were worried about Tigre's well being. While Mashas called to bury Bertrand in Alsace, Regin added that since Bertrand was Tigre's important person in his life, she cannot blamed Tigre's current situation. At night, Regin and others went for Tigre's camp to check the archer, who was recovering under Elen's consultation. Badouin Visit the Silver Meteor Army During the final battle with the Thenardier Army in Mereville Field, Regin was participating in the battle between Thenardier and Tigre from afar under her position as the supreme commander of the army while Tigre himself was attended as Battle Commander to command his Army. Before the final battle happens, Badouin visits Silver Meteor Army's camp to confirm Regin's safety while also telling her that she didn't have much time before her father, Faron passed away and it is better to rush to Nice as soon as possible much to her surprise about her father's condition. Post Brune's Civil War With Tigre's victory in Mereville Plains that effectively ended the Civil War, Regin returned to Brune and was recognized as the "prince" by loyalists in the Royal Court, she was also reunited with and commended by her father, King Faron who chose to give Tigre two titles, Hero of Brune and Lumiere while also restoring every position that Tigre had lost due to his status as a traitor to Brune after the Silver Meteor Army defeated Zion Thenardier at the Battle of Molsheim Plains and Badouin announced it before battle against Navarre Knights. After King Faron passed away in peace, Regin was enthroned as Brune's first queen. As a gratitude for stopping the civil war whilst keeping a truce between Brune and Zhcted, Regin placed Tigre under Elen's care and shared her collaboration with the Vanadis in owning Alsace. Under agreement with Brune and Leitmeritz, she will tasked Gerard to supervise Vosyes Mountain road while promoting him to become Secretary of Brune. Mashas was promoted as Brune's Chancellor to aid Regin for her new reign. Tigre's sudden Disappearance Six months has passed since the civil war, Brune was under a slow recovery from the previous civil war. In her first reign as the queen, Regin dispatched some diplomats to rebuild Artishem and investigate more archives from Saint-Groel. Despite her benevolent rule, some citizens-mostly Thenardier's and Ganelon's former supporters and merchants- were discontent over Brune's new-founded peace as they deemed the young queen was unfit to be the queen simply because Agnes was ceded to Zhcted by Brune. The only peers who supported Regin's reign were Badouin, Mashas and other nobles who supported Tigre during the previous Civil War. Like Tigre's friends and allies, Regin was devastated to learn Tigre's disappearance via a messenger. At he same time, she also learned that Zhcted had summoned Tigre as its envoy to observe Asvarre Civil War without Brune's knowledge and met his mishaps during his journey back from Asvarre. Even the news regarding a "tragedy" gravely sadden her, Regin remained hopeful for Tigre's survival so she dispatched Mashas for Zhcted to find Tigre's whereabouts. In response of this she deploy Tigre's mentor, Mashas to meet up with Lim and Titta on Zhcted to search his whereabouts. Investigation about Ganelon's Origins and Melisande's Reappearance Two months have passed since Tigre's disappearance, Regin was accompanied by Badowin, Claude and Serena for the Royal Graveyard to visit Brune's fallen heroes, including Roland and her ancestors. After her visit, Regin asked Badowin about everything between her ancestors and Ganelon's family. Using Badouin's discovery from the Holy-Grotto, Regin learned that Ganelon's ancestor was a King Charles best friend and he was renowned for his position as House Ganelon's priest and his wisdom of possessing sorcery, prompted the queen assumed that Ganelon was more than a wizard than the priest.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 1 She also received Gerard's report regarding her cousin, Melisande Thenardier was plotting an uprising against her. Durandal's Disappearance and Bitter Rivalry With Melisande One night, Regin was sleeping at her bedroom while the assassins attempt to assassinate and stealing Durandal from her. Miraculously, Regin survived the assassination through Auguste and his knights rescue, but the Durandal was stolen in the progress which caused panic to Regin and her supporters. Regin dispatched her men to find the missing sword before the Halo Festival but time was running out for the new queen and the citizens of Nice were also waiting outside her palace. In order to maintain the peace, Regin had to (momentarily) present the fake Durandal.Light Novel Volume 11 Prologue Bitter Rivalry With Melisande On the next day, Regin participated the Halo Festival and she confronted Melisande and her supporter Armand. Despite her and House Augre's warning, the Viscount nonchalantly grabbed the "Durandal" from the throne, slashed it onto the ground and shattered it into pieces, much to Regin's and every guests' horror except Melisande who gloated the "broken sword". However, Regin turned calm as she summoned Badouin to bring the "real" Durandal (Second fake sword) and apologized to the crowd of guests for the commotion, which instantly impressed everyone but Melisande and Armand.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 2 The incident would later led to Melisande and her supporter arrest for disturbance of the Halo Festival, but neither Regin nor other ministers realized that Melisande also responsible to Sachstein latest invasion towards Brune via Nemetacum and other Brune's Southern Territories. Melisande Uprising (To be added...) Muozinel Army's Second Invasion (To be added...) Trivia *Since her rise in power after the aftermath of Brune 's Civil War, Regin is the first and only female head monarch of Brune. *In most of the battles, due to her position as a member of Brune's royal family, Regin only acts a Supreme Commander twice in her two battles: First at the Battle of Dinant Plains as Regnas, and second at the Battle of Mereville. * Despite Regin was concerned over Tigre yet she believed in him that he will remain alive in any circumstances, she doesn't know yet about Tigre's actual condition who was being hunted by the demons because of his Black Bow. * Regin is the second girl who propose marriage with Tigre when she confess to him as Queen of Brune which prompt Tigre to answer it in one year. Reference Navigation Category:Brune Category:Female Characters Category:Head Monarch Category:Royal Family Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Supreme Commander